This study will examine the impact of medical nutrition therapy by dietetic professions in adults with type 2 diabetes. Specific outcomes measured will be the potential improvement of glycemic control, self-management skills, knowledge of the disease, and the effect on health care costs. GCRC utilization will consist of the GCRC dietitian to perform the participant interviews.